battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Count
Ten Count ' is a character in the third installment of the ''Battle Arena Toshinden series. He made his first and only appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3 , as an unlockable counterpart to Kayin Amoh, with a similar moveset to him. His physical appearance is based on the late Michael Jackson from his Smooth Criminal music video, and he also exhibits some of his signature characteristics, including moonwalking, performing the "zombie walk" from Michael Jackson's Thriller music video as a secret easter egg, making high-pitched whoops while executing certain attacks and grabbing his crotch to taunt. Story Ten Count is an aristocrat assassin who works for the Soshiki. Behind his glamorous smile lies a sociopathic murderer who truly seeks and enjoys the direct thrill of the absolute kill and he does it by using a special method that he calls the "Ten Count". Through this special method, Ten Count literally counts down from ten when fighting an opponent and upon saying zero at the end, Ten Count unleashes his most fatal and deadliest moves and techniques against his opponent, leaving them completely dead at the scene with Ten Count himself always having and maintaining a psychotic and satisfied smile of maliciousness on his face. During the third Toshindaibukai, Ten Count is in a relationship with Zola and is given orders by Abel to eliminate his specific target, Kayin Amoh. Hearing over Organization meetings and parties that Zola once knew of Amoh in the past in her teens, he lets her peacefully make her way and consistently see Kayin, in love in turn with unrequited sentiment to her old crush, to lure him into a vulnerable situation and strike mercilessly when the time is right. Trapping him in a hotel meeting room in Atlantic City, during their match against each other, Ten Count had displayed both his surprising tactics and cunning speed against Kayin. Unfortunately for Ten Count, his strength was nowhere near Kayin's own and that Kayin himself had soon killed Ten Count with his Rainbow Splash. Move Lists As Kayin's counterpart, Ten Count has some of Kayin's moves with the exception of his projectile where he threw a single knife on his opponent and his desperation move. His high-pitched whoop taunt also fully restores his opponents' Overdrive meter to allow his opponents to use their Overdrives against him. Special Attacks *'''Leg Driver also known as Lucky Strike: Ten Count can threw his opponent with a single knife. This is a contrast to his counterpart Kayin who shoots lightning projectile. *'Break Rise': Ten Count rises diagonallly from his sword in an ice damage and is a counterpart of Kayin's Deadly Raise. It also has a forward version of the move. *'Moon Sobat': Ten Count does a split kick on his opponent in an ice damage and is a counterpart of Kayin's Shoulder Crush. *'Full Moon Sobat': Ten Count jumps and unleash a somersault kick to damage his opponent in an ice properties and is a counterpart of Kayin's Scottish Moon. *''Shooting Star'' *''Glory Dance'' Secret Move *'Spark Flare': Ten Count mysteriously leans and peers over at the opponent, essentially performing Michael Jackson's famous antigravity lean. Upon standing right up after, Ten Count then throws out ten consecutive series of knives, and finishes with a spinning dance. Overdrive *'Lunatic Explosion': Ten Count deal a multiple series of kicks and knocks his opponent with a Moon Sobat. It is a counterpart of Kayin's Hell's Gate and during the move Ten Count does a reverse somersault kick. Can only be done if his Overdrive meter is full. He can also deal a Break Rise as an additional blow. Desperation Move *'Lunatic Pain': Ten Count does a high-pitch whoop while grabbing his crotch as he deals a series of kicks to heavy damage on his opponent and knocks them with a weak Full Moon Sobat as he taunts his opponent with another high-pitch whoop while grabbing his crotch. It also has a poor recovery time when his opponent easily dodges the move. This move is a contrast to Kayin's Hell's Inferno. Development Due to Toshinden 3 focusing on the origins of Amoh in Kayin's backstory, and in mind with the theme of "the irreconcilable clash of good versus evil", Ten Count was originally thought in mind with a William Tell and A Clockwork Orange theme; Ten Count would be of Swiss origin, and wearing throwing dagger lined suspenders with a feathered bowler hat in white attire, and had two variations of a calm collected man and a sinister stalker like man, both with eyeliner. Ten Count was also imagined with a portable concealable crossbow he would hide in his jacket before coming up with the idea of him using throwing daggers as projectiles. The former theme would be lightly overturned to Amoh in favor of the emphasis of fleshing out the Michael Jackson theming that Kayin would be emphasized with since Toshinden 2, as in juxtaposition, Kayin is believed to correlate with Beat It and Bad. Cards Gallery tencount.jpg tencount2.jpg Trivia *His active story may allude to the Michael Jackson song Blood On The Dance Floor, in where a woman named Susie is "out to kill" at a dance club. Though Battle Arena Toshinden 3 was released in its native country of Japan on December 28th, 1996, nearly four months before its album's release on March 27th, 1997, the song was known to have been in production since March 1991. *Although Michael Jackson's outfit for Smooth Criminal is famous worldwide, it is actually based off of the outfit worn by his idol, the Hollywood legend Fred Astaire, in the 1953 movie The Band Wagon. Perhaps somewhat fitting, one of the main conflicts of the movie involve turning an original screenplay of a lighthearted comedy into a dreary reenactment of Faust. Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Organization Category:Characters